Démon Intérieur
by Karrow no Kibou
Summary: OOC, lime - Naruto pouvait convaincre son fils et sa fille, convaincre sa femme, convaincre le village et tous leurs amis, mais Sasuke ne se ferait pas avoir par ses illusions. Il n'était pas bien ; il jouait parfaitement la comédie, il offrait le visage qu'il désirait au monde mais, parfois, et seulement en sa présence, il pouvait se montrer plus fragile, plus perdu...
_**(Ne pas se fier au début, n'oubliez pas que le rating est M)**_

* * *

 **Démon Intérieur**

 **—**

Levant les yeux vers la porte, Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège en comptant jusqu'à cinq.

Le silence de la salle était relatif : son ordinateur tournait, la fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer une brise agréable et les sons en contrebas, son doigt tapait vaguement contre le bois clair de son bureau. Arrivé au chiffre attendu, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas, révélant, comme supposé, un petit garçon bien turbulent et apparemment remonté.

Naruto retint un sourire en coin et passa une main sous son bureau.

— Encore en train de faire semblant de travailler, p'pa ? s'exclama le garçon en s'avançant vers lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoique ce soit que la petite Sarada lui infligea un bon coup de poing sur le crâne et que Konohamaru le tirait par le col de sa veste pour le réprimander. Naruto fronça les sourcils ; Boruto avait hérité de son caractère enflammé et susceptible, ce qui l'amusait plus qu'autre chose en vérité.

— C'est pas une manière de parler à l'Hokage de son village, Uzumaki Boruto ! souleva-t-il, faussement sévère.

Il vit ses yeux bleus passer sur son bureau, survoler vaguement le cadre d'une photo de famille. Naruto avait vite fait de s'approprier l'endroit : tout le bureau était marqué par son passage et ses effets personnel. Il n'y avait pas un endroit de cette pièce qui n'avait pas la trace « Uzumaki Naruto ».

— Pff ! dédaigna Boruto en le pointant du doigt. Le Hokage sert à rien d'autre qu'à faire joli ! J'ai pas de respect pour un glandeur comme toi !

— Boruto !

Konohamaru frappa violemment son crâne et Boruto, pris par surprise, eut un cri de douleur. Leur autre coéquipier, Mitsuki, observait vaguement tout cela, un sourire sur le visage. Parfois, ce garçon lui rappelait assez Sai…

— Alors, comment s'est déroulée la mission ?

— La _mission_ ?! s'écria Boruto en revenant à lui. Ce n'était pas une mission ça, mais une _blague_ ! Quand je pense que tu nous as demandé…

Il ne pu terminer sa phrase que la douce Sarada l'assommait définitivement et le laissait choir dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux révulsés. Naruto eut une grimace compatissante mais félicita mentalement la fille de Sakura. Elle l'avait bien élevée et il en avait la preuve.

Passant une main sous le bureau, il la laissa sur sa cuisse en se redressant un peu.

— Konohamaru ? redemanda-t-il.

Le métier d'Hokage lui avait apprit bien des choses et parmi elles comptaient le mensonge et le contrôle de ses émotions ; il n'écouta pas un traître mot de son vieil ami d'enfance mais fit tout comme, hochant la tête au moment qu'il jugeait stratégique et offrant quelques sourires ou appréciations.

Son esprit était tout tourné vers un ailleurs plus agréable.

Cette mission n'avait rien d'important de toute façon, et il l'avait fait exprès. Il se plaisait à voir débarquer son fils et sa Team, à le voir s'énerver contre lui comme lui l'aurait fait contre le vieux Sarutobi ou la vieille Tsunade no Baa-chan. Mais il était assez irrité de voir que son fils s'en sortait mieux que lui à la même époque : là où lui serait revenu les vêtements tout déchiré et le corps striés de blessures, Boruto était la propreté incarnée. Ses vêtements étaient à peine froissés et si une poussière survivait sur le coton souple de ses habits, un simple mouvement de bras le délogeait aisément.

Maudite génération.

— Bien. Quartier libre jusqu'à la prochaine attribution.

— Quelque chose de plus excitant ! fit entendre Boruto en revenant. Je veux de l'action, du sang, des bagarres !

— Alors que tu étais en larmes quand le petit chaton de Dame Shijimi t'avait mordu ? s'étonna Mitsuki en penchant la tête d'un côté.

Tora-chan, l'affectueux petit chat, avait eut quelques enfants dont Terry, un mâle plutôt doux mais qui semblait détester Boruto. Naruto, bien sûr, en tout bon père qu'il était, s'empressait à chaque fois que le chaton parvenait à s'échapper à remettre cette mission à l'équipe de son fils.

— Ta gueule Mitsuki ! C'est même pas vrai d'abord !

Mais la main qu'il avait aussitôt posée sur son bras révélait une petite terreur encore d'actualité. Naruto pouvait se montrer si cruel…

— Ah oui, se reprit Naruto avec un sourire en coin. Si tu veux, il y a la Gai-sensei qui demande plus de disciples à ses cours du soir, là tu es sûr d'avoir la bagarre, le sang et l'action.

Le visage pâle de son fils le fit sourire. C'était fou comme il aimait le taquiner et l'embêter, ce petit Boruto si susceptible ! Hinata tentait de le calmer un peu car les disputes père/fils commençaient à devenir vraiment très fréquentes, mais Naruto savait, comme Boruto, que c'était une nouvelle forme de relation.

— C'est pas une mission ça !

— Mais si je décide de t'y inscrire, tu n'y pourras pas grand-chose. T'es encore mineur, 'ttebayo ! se moqua Naruto, main sous le menton.

Il ferma brièvement les yeux, s'humectant les lèvres en crispant son poing. Glissant un peu sur le grand fauteuil confortable, Naruto s'étira nonchalamment le cou. Les trois enfants devant lui le regardaient, alternaient leur regard entre Konohamaru et lui. Sarada semblait un peu irrité par le comportement de son coéquipier contrairement à Mitsuki qui s'amusait beaucoup des répliques père/fils.

— C'est plus une discussion de Hokage à ninja, ça dattebasa ! pointa Boruto en tapant du pied. Je croyais que je n'étais plus ton fils dans ce bureau à la noix !

— Tu seras toujours mon fils, qu'importe la situation, Bori-chan.

 _— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !_

Et Naruto, évidemment, eut un rire amusé. C'était la petite Himawari, encore toute jeune qui, n'arrivant pas à prononcer le prénom de son grand-frère, avait sorti quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Bori ». Naruto en avait été tellement amusé qu'il lui arrivait encore de se moquer de son grand garçon en l'appelant ainsi.

— On va vous laisser, Nanadaime-sama, gronda Konohamaru en tirant l'oreille de Boruto.

— Mais je vous en prie, passez quand vous le voulez ! sourit Naruto d'un air taquin. Le bureau de l'Hokage sera toujours ouvert pour ses citoyens comme pour ses ninjas – pas vrai, Boruto ?

Le petit se contenta de gronder d'un air mécontent. Il n'avait pas très envie de revenir pour que son père se moquât encore de lui et le patriarche le sût parfaitement.

— Tu rentreras tôt, aujourd'hui ? demanda le petit garçon, faussement nonchalant.

Sa comédie n'eut personne : il voulait, malgré sa rancœur affichée, passer du temps avec son père. Il n'était pas encore très tard mais le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Naruto baissa les yeux, un sourire léger aux lèvres, comme triste.

— Non, je ne pense pas, murmura-t-il doucement.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer ; il savait bien que malgré toutes les justifications du monde, plausibles et prouvées, Boruto resterait sourd et blessé. Venait un moment où la simple absence pesait trop et rompait inévitablement.

Baissant les yeux, Boruto marmonna entre ses dents et se détourna sans plus de mots. La porte se referma sur leurs silhouettes, dans un bruit étouffé, et le silence dura encore une poignée de seconde.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent grandement, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches et luisantes.

— Hey, Sasuke, t'as failli te faire démasquer, souffla-t-il, les yeux assombris.

Il avait vu le regard de Konohamaru et de Mitsuki se diriger vers son bureau mais il s'était empressé de détourner habilement leur attention et cognant _malencontreusement_ le bois du bureau de son pied.

À ses pieds, Sasuke lui jeta un regard mi-blasé mi-occupé et Naruto, main sur ses cheveux noirs, prit le soin de les caresser doucement. Conforté dans un maelström de sensations alléchantes, Naruto ferma doucement les yeux et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, tête rejetée en arrière.

— Mmh… Tu es exaspérant… à toujours nous mettre… dans des situations pas possible… dit Sasuke entre deux coups de langue.

Amusé, Naruto entrouvrit son regard sur le ciel un peu plus sombre que la fenêtre du bureau dévoilait. Son petit sourire en coin était, selon Sasuke, aussi craquant qu'effrayant et une langue avide passa sur sa lèvre inférieure.

N'était-ce pas amusant de s'adonner à ce genre de choses à la vue de tous ? De garder en toute circonstance son caractère léger et sérieux – selon les situations – pendant que Sasuke, à quatre pattes sous son bureau, s'évertuait, par un ordre direct, à lui faire une gâterie ? De voir venir les visages de ses amis, de sa famille, dans ce même bureau où Naruto, vicieux et adultère, se plaisait à voir Sasuke embrasser passionnément sa hampe rouge et se toucher devant les autres sans honte ni pudeur ? N'était-ce pas le comble de la mesquinerie que de papoter gentiment avec son fils, mauvais acteur mais désireux d'attention, alors même que ses pensées étaient entièrement tournées _plus bas ?_

C'était si plaisant, si distrayant… Naruto aimait cette ambiguïté dans ces moments, entre l'intime et le public, il aimait n'être masqué aux yeux du monde que par un vieux bureau et les capacités de camouflage de Sasuke, il aimait avoir une discussion tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal alors même que Sasuke, tapi dans l'ombre, allait et venait sur son pénis gorgé de sang.

Avec un soupir brûlant, il passa une main sur les cheveux sombre de Sasuke.

— Comment réagira-t-il quand il l'apprendra ? se demanda Naruto dans un murmure presque doux.

Sasuke, sans même demander, savait à quoi se référait ce « il » tendre et affectueux. Car malgré cette situation étrange, nul doute que l'Hokage aimait ses enfants et sa femme, quoiqu'on pût y penser.

— Il me détestera vraiment, cette fois, poursuivit-il avec délicatesse en laissant courir un doigt sur le derme blanc et lisse de sa joue pâle.

Sasuke ferma doucement ses paupières et ses cils effleurèrent le pulpe chaud de son doigt. Sa tête lui tournait un peu et la chaleur éructant faisait vaciller ses pupilles embrumées. Dans sa bouche, le membre pulsait lourdement, s'imposait de lui-même, et Sasuke l'embrassait langoureusement.

— Car il finira bien par le savoir, et Hinata aussi. Et quand ça sera fait, Sasuke, je ne serais plus l'Hokage, mais un ninja déshonorant et perturbé, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour qu'on m'évince de ce poste aussi rapidement qu'on m'y a promu.

Sasuke ne parvenait pas à voir si cette constatation l'attristait ou l'indifférait. Il avait la manie de garder un petit sourire doux mais ambigu, à peine plus chaleureux que ceux qu'offrait parfois Sai. Naruto était devenu, depuis bien longtemps, difficile à percer. À quoi ce changement était dû, pour quelles raisons ? Sasuke, dans les rares occasions où il s'était posé la question, éludait purement le tout.

Doucement, Naruto saisit son visage pour s'enfoncer plus loin, apparemment désireux d'en finir. Sasuke comprit le message et s'activant, prit le soin d'y aller plus franchement. Avec un gémissement frémissant, il leva doucement son regard.

Les yeux de Naruto rougeoyèrent.

Il lui arrivait encore de se demander pourquoi, comment il pouvait se laisser embarquer dans les fantasmes abracadabrants et déséquilibrés de son vieil ami, et pourquoi il continuait toujours, pourquoi chavirait-il à chacun de ses regards, pourquoi baissait-il les armes, comment pouvait-il être plus faible que Naruto ?

La poigne de Naruto s'intensifia et se crispa sur ses cheveux soyeux. Et la douceur de l'Hokage déserta, laissa place à une domination plus exacerbée, un désir qui écrasait celui de Sasuke et s'imposait naturellement. Fermant délicatement ses paupières, Sasuke vit à nouveau cette réponse qui balayait le reste, comme toujours, comme d'habitude.

Bien sûr. C'était Kurama qui insufflait de sa personnalité en Naruto.

— Ouvre la bouche, gronda-t-il, les yeux à demi fermés.

Il vit Sasuke le faire sans poser de question et apprécia sa docilité. Il ne savait plus quand ils avaient commencés tout cela ni dans quelles circonstances mais, après tout, quelle importance ? Sasuke avait toujours été le seul qui l'avait si bien compris, le seul à qui il pouvait révéler chaque ombre et lumière de son existence, chaque once de honte comme de peur. Parce que Sasuke ne le jugerait jamais et l'accepterait dans son entièreté.

Il aimait l'avoir en son pouvoir, le voir flancher à chacune de ses paroles, voir ses quelques récriminations mourir entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisait son regard. Leur position s'était inversée depuis longtemps, la chasse que Naruto effectuait auparavant pour le ramener au village avait laissé place à une tension magnétique.

— Et toi, Sasuke ? reprit-il en le tirant vers lui. Resteras-tu de mon côté ?

Il le _devait_ : si Sasuke lui tournait le dos également il ne pourrait le supporter. Et se connaissant, il perdrait le contrôle, déciderait tout bonnement de lui arracher la vie puisqu'il refuserait de rester avec lui. Au fond, Sasuke n'avait d'utilité qu'avec lui, dans ses bras, perdu par son regard bleu rubescent – Naruto refusait de le céder à qui que ce soit d'autre, même à lui-même.

Tant pis s'il se perdait, mais Sasuke devait l'accompagner.

Une traînée de sperme lui coulait du menton mais Uchiha n'en eut cure ; il détailla ses yeux rouges, ses petites moustaches animales, détailla son visage viril et carré du regard. Derrière cet esprit dérangé persistait le regard franc de Naruto, l'éclat scintillant de ses cheveux blonds, la silhouette brisée d'un homme souffrant. Naruto aimait sa famille, les villageois, ses amis, il aimait sa place d'Hokage et le fait de porter tout le village sur ses épaules.

— Et ta fille, Sasuke ? rit-il d'un air tremblant, l'air désespéré. Elle le saura aussi. Et Sakura de même ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas vrai ? Parce que tu serais seul aussi.

C'était Naruto, et un peu Kurama. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas mal et ce changement, au fond, lui plaisait beaucoup. Qui était-il pour juger les démons intérieurs de Naruto ? pour lui tourner le dos à cause de quelque chose qui ne pouvait être contrôlé ? Naruto l'avait accepté avec ses erreurs, ses démons, ses cauchemars, il serait bien cruel de ne pas en faire de même.

Il eut un frisson d'excitation.

Sasuke glissa ses doigts blancs contre la joue rêche de Naruto, avec tendresse et sérénité. Naruto pouvait convaincre son fils et sa fille, convaincre sa femme, convaincre le village et tous leurs amis, mais Sasuke ne se ferait pas avoir par ses illusions. Il n'était pas bien ; il jouait parfaitement la comédie, il offrait le visage qu'il désirait au monde mais, parfois, et seulement en sa présence, il pouvait se montrer plus fragile, plus perdu, comme tiraillé entre deux caractères. Ses yeux bleus ne brillaient plus de joie mais de désespoir, d'un mélange poignant de peur et de colère, de quelque chose de si indescriptible que Sasuke ne pouvait que rester avec lui.

Il était, en réalité, tellement pathétique…

— Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-il presque, sans répondre.

Et ses lèvres rosées se firent presque arrachées ; les mains de Naruto, immédiatement, se plaquèrent sur sa peau et le dévêtirent, s'incrustèrent en lui comme un poison langoureux. Et Sasuke se laissa coucher sur le bureau, avec tant d'empressement et de bestialité qu'ils ne remarquèrent aucunement le cadre photo qui tomba au sol, à s'en briser en miettes.

Plus que tout, Naruto aimait Sasuke, et Sasuke aimait Naruto.

C'était une évidence.

.

.

* * *

 **Un Naruto plus manipulateur, plus décalé, peut-être décadent.** **En vérité, c'est un salaud ; adultère, profiteur, dérangé, il a le sale rôle. Le contraste avec la première scène se fait-elle bien ressentir ?**

 **Je me suis un peu appuyé sur le dernier film sorti, bien sûr, pour en apprendre un peu sur les nouveaux personnages mais... je n'ai pas aimé le caractère passif et ennuyant qu'ils ont foutu à Naruto... ça n'engage que moi !**

 **J'espère que la lecture vous a plu !**

 **Karrow.**


End file.
